


Body Warmth is the Best Warmth

by offclsyn



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Panic Attacks, all the other members are lit mentioned only once, byeonggie is a big one oof, byeongkwan is a big baby pls protect, overuse of nicknames hhh, sehyoon loves him so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 16:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14139858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offclsyn/pseuds/offclsyn
Summary: Byeongkwan hates these feelings and he hates himself but he isn't going to blame Sehyoon for them.He bends down slightly to cup some water in his hand and splashes it on his face. He doesn't know when they started, but he knows it's always been there. The extra love for Sehyoon, how he cherished him more.





	Body Warmth is the Best Warmth

The windows were shut tight and the curtains were drawn close. It was a chilly day in Seoul, a record low (or, at least, Byeongkwan likes to think so). Hail was striking against the walls of the apartment building and the AC unit was at its highest level. The five boys were each in their respective rooms, now able to roommate with a single person ever since their company's income could afford the rent to a bigger apartment. Junhee and Donghun in the medium-sized room closest to the bathroom, Yuchan with his own room (which he likes to describe as a 'big boy room' but the race-car themed bed pushed up against the wall says otherwise) located farthest to the entrance door, and Byeongkwan and Sehyoon taking up the third room, as insisted by the younger of the two with a claim of, 'We're best friends, besties have to share rooms, you know?!'

 

 

 

 

 

'Out of all the days we do laundry, it has to be on the coldest day South Korea has ever seen since the day Ice Age came to a ''theater near you,''' grumbled Byeongkwan, wishing the sun would wake the fuck up and do its job, for goodness' sake. He did not wash all of his pajama pants in exchange for a pair of basketball shorts (that didn't even go past his knee) just to freeze half-to-death, (once again, exaggeration, but right now Byeongkwan did not care what seemed like too much and too little). He didn't believe in any God but if there was a higher power somewhere―anywhere, he was doing this just to spite him, he swears.

 

 

Remembering the other presence in the room, Byeongkwan broke out of his internal monologue and slowly turned his head in Sehyoon's general direction. Upon seeing that he was laying on his side, blankets bunched up at his feet and completely indifferent to the fact that the air felt like literal ice to one's skin, he felt a dramatic sob bubble out of his throat before he could stop himself. Oh, how he wishes that was him.

 

 

A pitiful groan slipped out of Byeongkwan's mouth as he shoved his face into his pillow, neck straining from the uncomfortable position his head was turned at. This lasted for about thirty seconds before Byeongkwan let out another groan, this time into the pillow, voice being successfully muffled. The younger boy moved to face the ceiling once again and sighed. (If Byeongkwan just so happened to hear stifled laughter coming from his right, then he chose to ignore it.)

 

 

Byeongkwan opened his mouth, “Hyung,” he whined, burrowing his nose into the layers of blankets wrapped around his shivering frame. Three seconds passed. Then five. He opened his mouth to call out for the man again when a small and quiet grunt resounded from the other side of the room, signaling to Byeongkwan that he was listening.

 

Byeongkwan's mind scrambled to find an excuse as he was not expecting Sehyoon to actually respond. Suddenly recalling the interview they had where Sehyoon proudly stated that his thighs were a 'personal heater,' he stammered out a rather loud and shaky, ‘’W-Why are you over there in this god-awful weather when you could be providing me with that ‘thunder thighs’ warmth you usually speak so highly of?’’

 

 

Eyebrows furrowed and lips pursed, Byeongkwan stared at the back of Sehyoon’s head, impatiently waiting for a response. With no indication that he was going to spare a glance at him, Byeongkwan continued. ‘’I’m freezing my goddamned balls off and you seem completely unbothered!’’

 

 

 

At this, Sehyoon turned his head. Byeongkwan noticed his lips turned upwards at the corners, revealing that he was smirking. ‘’I guess you could say you have blue balls now,’’ coughed out Sehyoon with a lilt to his voice.

 

 

‘’Hyung, don’t be like that!’’ That was pretty good, damn it. Byeongkwan couldn’t help but laugh as well, immediately regretting it as the action made his face come out of the semi-protective layers of blanket and into the biting air. ‘’Agh, fuck...’’ hissed Byeongkwan, feeling the cold seep into his skin and take away all his hard work at trying to get warmed up.

 

 

 

Settling back into the bed, he started, ‘’C’mon hyung don’t be like that... It’ll help a bro in need.’’ Sehyoon eyed Byeongkwan carefully as if testing to see whether he was worth getting out of bed for. ‘’Please? You know what they say, body warmth is the best warmth,’’ pleaded Byeongkwan, brown orbs wide open and bottom lip jutted out. An attempt at puppy eyes.

 

 

Knowing that he was a sucker for those fawn-like eyes, Byeongkwan let out a triumphant ‘huzz-ah!’ as Sehyoon sighed and rolled out of bed at a leisurely pace, ‘’I can’t believe you’re making me get out of bed for you.’’ He pulled his blanket along with him and cracked his back before getting up. “It’s all in the eyes, hyung. All in the eyes,” snickered Byeongkwan as he scooted over and patted an empty spot on his bed, smirking up at the elder as he noticed him trudging over with sluggish steps.

 

 

Throwing his entire body face-first onto the mattress with a hearty ‘oof', Byeongkwan’s body shot up into the air from the intensity of Sehyoon’s drop. ‘’Jeez calm down, hyung, the bed ain’t going anywhere.” Byeongkwan cracked a smile, brushing a strand of hair out of his face, “Can’t,’’ came Sehyoon’s muffled reply, “Too cold now, come here,’’ he said whilst making grabby hands at Byeongkwan, hoping he got the message. He heard shuffling and the crinkling of bed sheets and Byeongkwan muttering something like, ‘’You big baby,’’ but all his thoughts were stalled when he felt Byeongkwan’s nose burrowing into his neck and his legs being tucked in between Sehyoon’s. Finally, he thought, a warm entity at last.

 

 

He pulled Byeongkwan closer, wrapping his arms around his back so that he was able to lock his fingers and keep him in place—(keep him close). Sighing into his hair, Sehyoon whispered, “You smell like toffee today.’’ It was a pleasant surprise, seeing as Byeongkwan strongly expresses his preference for fruity-concoctions when asked what shampoo he likes. ‘’It’s nice, right? Saw the bottle hiding in the back of Donghun’s ever-growing collection and thought it smelled nice,’’ giggled Byeongkwan while rubbing his nose in between Sehyoon’s collarbones.

 

 

‘’S’ so warm, you’re so warm...’’ Byeongkwan drawled out, tucking his body more into the older man’s. Feeling his hair tickle his chin, Sehyoon rested his cheek on Byeongkwan’s head, letting out a small puff of air as the room fell into a peaceful silence. Closing his eyes, Byeongkwan let himself be lulled into a light sleep as he felt Sehyoon’s right hand break apart from his left to move up his back and card through his chestnut-colored locks. Humming to himself, the last thing Byeongkwan felt was Sehyoon’s fingers running across his scalp and lightly scratching behind his ear before the fuzziness enveloped his mind.

 

 

(If he happened to feel a pair of lips leaving a barely-there kiss on the top of his head, he blamed it on the wind.)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The first thing he thought when he came to was, it’s cold. Extremely cold. Byeongkwan’s toes felt like ice cubes and his nose, as well. To be frank, his entire body felt like a giant block of ice. His hands are shaking from the intensity of the temperature and, wow,  _are his nails slightly purple?_

 

When he opened his eyes (a task in itself) to find out why his body is currently undergoing hypothermia he realizes that he has been robbed of his goddamn coverings. All his blankets have been stolen and when he looks around to find out what the hell is going on, his mind finally catches up with him. His brain failed to acknowledge in his state of slight panic (just  _slight,_ because Byeongkwan is a man and he does _not_ overreact _),_ the heavy weight making the mattress slightly sink down right next to his. Right, he thinks with a deep inhale, Sehyoon-hyung has decided to steal all of my coverage, how lovely.

 

 

Still, with the fire of a lion, Byeongkwan manages to find the energy in him to whip out a quiet, '' _Look who's cold now, hyung, haha,_ '' with a slight smirk sitting atop his face. Suddenly, a shiver ran through his body, starting from the tips of his toes and ending at the top of his head. He was promptly deviated from his train of thought and reminded of the problem at hand.

 

 

He clears his throat and rolls on his side, stifling a laugh at the sight that beholds him now that he can process his surroundings. Sehyoon, in all his glory, laying on his side with nine-some (give or take) layers of cotton blankets stacked on his entire head, only leaving a space open for his mouth and nose. He lifted his left hand, brought it close to Sehyoon's face and lightly poked his nose. ''Hyung,'' a silent, almost non-existing statement was left hanging in the air. Byeongkwan tried again, ''Hyung, please wake up, you took all the blankies and it's very cold now,'' he said with a slight pout in his tone, brows magnetizing towards the middle of his face and his front teeth worrying his bottom lip.

 

 

With no response from Sehyoon except the occasional light ' _chong'_   deep from within his throat, Byeongkwan began to attempt at pulling the blankets from under his stomach. After a couple of tugs, the latter started to stir and let out an unintelligible mewl as he rubbed his right eye with his fist. Taking a peek at what was happening, Sehyoon saw Byeongkwan freeze, looking like a deer caught in headlights, with a small portion of his blanket clutched tightly in his hand. 

 

 

Sehyoon let out a small sigh before he reached his arm out to wrap it around Byeongkwan's torso and pull him flush against Sehyoon's front. ''Sorry, hyung,'' he whispered, slowly relaxing as the elder shifted their bodies so that he could drape the large number of blankets over them both, ''Didn't mean to wake you.''

 

 

Lowering his head to fit in the junction between Byeongkwan's neck and shoulder, Sehyoon spoke out, ''It's okay, don't worry about it,'' as his warm breath passed through parted lips and fanned across the younger boy's neck. ''Just go back to sleep,'' he stated groggily, not noticing the way Byeongkwan lightly flinched at the proximity of Sehyoon's mouth and his neck. Byeongkwan tentatively brought an arm over Sehyoon's thighs and let it rest there, drawing circles into the skin with his thumb and letting his mind wander, an attempt at bringing his body into the comforting abyss that he describes as a deep slumber. 

 

(He vaguely registers Sehyoon's hand coming up to his face; thumb lightly brushing against the top of his cheekbone before dropping back down to rest at his waist. Byeongkwan doesn't understand. He chalks it up to the cold.)

 

 

 

 

 

It was at 1 in the morning when Byeongkwan woke up with the urge to vomit and a fluttery feeling in his stomach. His mind spun and the hairs on the back of his neck rose as if a chill had passed through his body. In reality, Byeongkwan felt rather warm as he was sandwiched between all the blankets and Sehyoon. Sehyoon, as in, his body was literally on top of the elder. His face was pressed against the man's chest and  _since when was it so hot in here?_  

 

His head poked up as he looked around the dark room, eyes struggling to adjust. Looking for an easy way to get off the older man, Byeongkwan's leg poked out off the side of the bed as he tried to book it to the bathroom. He, however, was stopped short as he felt two strong arms loosely wrapped around his frame. For some reason, the nausea got worse.  

 

Byeongkwan didn't understand and  _why was he getting so frustrated_  he thought, almost letting a whine slip out of his mouth. He dropped his head back down to Sehyoon's chest and breathed heavily, the air becoming hot as his breath mixed with the surrounding heat. Fighting the urge to just slap Sehyoon's arms off him, he looked up at the older boy.

 

His breath hitched and the first thing that registered in his mind was,  _beautiful_. Even in the pale moonlight and darkness that swarmed the room, Byeongkwan could still see his defined cheekbones, could still point out the hardly visible mole at the bottom corner of his face. The younger could count each individual eyelash fanning across the tops of his cheeks. His skin was warm and golden, soft to the touch. His lips slightly parted as his breath came out in long, swift intervals.  _So, so beautiful_ , Byeongkwan thought to himself.

 

 

Then it all came crashing down. The nausea moved back into his veins full force and more potent; more noticeable than it had been before. The fluttery sensation in his stomach returned but this time it spread and it spread to every corner of his goddamn body and it was vicious. It felt like his body was on fire and he couldn't handle it, he couldn't do this. A whimper clawed its way out of his throat as he pushed his arms up against Sehyoon's chest and practically threw his body off the older man's. 

 

Byeongkwan is  _scared_  and he's  _terrified_  as Sehyoon wakes up, as Sehyoon sees him stumble off the bed and trip over his own feet. Byeongkwan is on the floor when their eyes meet and he sees evident concern and confusion in the older man's eyes. Byeongkwan feels like crying. His entire body is shaking as he pushes himself up off the ground with unstable limbs. 

 

An apology is on the tip of his tongue but Byeongkwan is so insecure and _god,_  he hopes he isn't easy to read right now. He frantically walks away from Sehyoon's gaze, takes the 10 steps towards the door and leaves their shared room, closing the door as quietly as he can behind him. 

 

Hand still on the knob he takes a deep breath in, he rests his forehead against the light colored wood the door is made of , listens to see if anyone has woken up, and he shakily breathes out. Taking a step away from the door he lets his hand drop down to his side. He's just standing there, mind blank but heart heavy. He finally makes the decision to go to the bathroom and sort himself out.

 

Byeongkwan walks down the short hallway taking a sharp turn to the left and finding their bathroom. He nudges the door open with the tips of his fingers and walks inside. The tile is cold against his bare feet but it's a good feeling at the moment. A feeling that brings him back to reality, even if only by a bit. His hand slides against the white wall as he feels for and struggles to find the light switch. His left foot comes back next to his right as the door shuts with a click. He finds the switch and flicks the lights on. 

 

When Byeongkwan looks in the mirror, he sees red-rimmed eyes from all the tears welling up but never really pushing over. His hair is disheveled and bunched up in some places, his lips, fortunately, left unharmed. His sleeping shirt is hanging off one shoulder and his legs have slight carpet burn from when he had fallen. He's a mess, Byeongkwan ultimately decides.

 

Then, he sees himself through Sehyoon's eyes. He must have looked insane he thought with a bitter chuckle. He can understand why Sehyoon was so worried. It just makes him want to apologize even more. Apologize for causing a scene, for having him think a life-or-death situation was going on. When in actuality, Byeongkwan had been dumb and he had panicked. The younger boy had grown up being taught that thinking boys are pretty; that thinking boys are  _beautiful_  is  _wrong, wrong, wrong_. So, when exactly those thoughts had run through his mind, everything in his body shut down and he didn't have time to stop and think.

 

He just, he can't have Sehyoon hate him. He can't bear the thought of it. What would he say if his best friend thought he was handsome? If he wanted to kiss the corner of his lips or be wrapped in his arms forever. The younger boy's hands tightly gripped the edge of the sink, knuckles turning white.

 

Byeongkwan hates these feelings and he hates himself but he isn't going to blame Sehyoon for them. He bends down slightly to cup some water in his hand and splashes it on his face. He doesn't know when they started, but he knows it's always been there. The extra love for Sehyoon, how he cherished him more. 

 

 

 

It's twenty-five minutes later of sitting on the bathroom floor when he hears two light knocks on the other side of the door. He already knows who it is, doesn't even have to ask, but that's what makes him hold his breath, makes him push himself into a corner and tuck himself even more into his body; legs drawn up to his chest and his arms around his knees. He doesn't want to face him, scared that everything will be written plainly on his face.

 

''I'm gonna come in. Is that alright, Byeonggie? Can hyung come in and see you?'' 

 

Scared that Sehyoon will hate him. 

 

 

Sehyoon waits a couple of seconds first, the message, 'I'm going to open this door,' being sent although no words are being shared. Sehyoon sighs lightly, sound falling on deaf ears. Then, he pushes the door open just a tad. His face is now illuminated by the artificial light in the ceiling, eyebrows etched in concern as he sees Byeongkwan curled into himself. The older steps inside and quietly shuts the door behind him. 

 

He's hesitantly taking two steps forward when he hears it. Hears the scared whimper leave Byeongkwan's body and his heart completely shatters. Sehyoon thinks to himself, _who hurt you, sweetheart?_

 

It takes some contemplating on his part,  _should I leave or should I stay_ , but ultimately Sehyoon decides to sit down in front of Byeongkwan. If he leaves now, nothing will get fixed. Sehyoon knows they have to talk about this and he thinks that deep down, somewhere in his subconscious, so does Byeongkwan.

 

That's what's keeping Sehyoon from freaking out himself. The pull to fix Byeongkwan and mend his heart; one step at a time. It's always been there, Sehyoon realizes. The longing of wanting to be the younger boy's support; of being a person he can trust. 

 

He's looking down at his own hands when he starts with bated breath, ''I'm not mad at you. Or freaked out. If that's what you're wondering.'' When Byeongkwan had his attack, Sehyoon didn't know what do, it was obvious, however, that the boy needed some time alone. Sehyoon just hopes that the boy hadn't destroyed himself while he was in the bathroom by himself. ''We're gonna talk about this, alright? Get it off our chests. Figure out what's bothering you so much. You think you can do that Byeonggie?'' Sehyoon looks up and he sees Byeongkwan slightly lift his head, and he nods, a barely noticeable shake unless you were looking for it.

 

Sehyoon lets out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. His heart is pounding in his ears, it's so loud and it seems to be all that he can hear at the moment. The beating of his heart and Byeongkwan's little signs.

 

''When you woke up, why did you freak out? D-did something happen? I didn't do anything to you right?'' Sehyoon doesn't realize it but his voice is quivering and he feels so weak. Feels like talking about this will make it real. Sehyoon keeps staring at Byeongkwan, hoping to get some answers. He hears the younger slightly mumble something. ''What was that Byeonggie?'' Sehyoon is confused and all he wants is to help the other boy. Byeongkwan lifts his head so his hair covers his eyes and a wet, ''Promise you won't hate me, hyung,'' leaves his lips.

 

Sehyoon feels like crying because of the exhaustion in his tone, the way he  _said_  it. Byeongkwan sounds so tired and he's making it seem as if Sehyoon had the power to do that; could take time out of his day to dislike any part of the boy in front of him. Byeongkwan doesn't  _know_ how much Sehyoon adores him. How much he enjoys having his presence near him. _Byeongkwan doesn't know._

 

 

It took a lot of beating up and courage and self-assurance (what little he has left) on Byeongkwan's part. There's always been such a negative view on this . . . type of love. That it's disgusting. Unnatural,  _a sin_. Somewhere, though, in the back of his mind, Byeongkwan knows Sehyoon would accept him no matter what. Even if he himself wasn't happy ending up like this. Maybe Sehyoon will teach him how to be satisfied with himself. That's what pushes him to speak about his trainwreck of thoughts.

 

Without hesitance, Byeongkwan goes over the events that happened in the past hour. ''I woke up, and I was . . . I was l-laying on you. My entire body, on you.'' He takes a deep shuddery breath. ''I was already feeling sick so I tried to go to the bathroom, but I couldn't because your arms were holding me close and . . . you're just so warm, hyung,'' Byeongkwan lifts his head completely and Sehyoon can see tears glistening in his eyes, ''You were so w-warm, hyung.''

 

(Sehyoon feels a trickle of hope breaking through his heart but he pushes it back.  _Not now._ )

 

''I didn't want to leave then. In that moment, I saw h-how b-beautiful you really are, hyung,'' Sehyoon notices how he struggles to get the words 'how beautiful you really are' out, but he's trying his best. That's all that matters.  _You're doing great, sweetheart,_ Sehyoon smiles inwardly. ''I noticed all your details. I noticed everything that makes you the person you are, and I'm sorry, hyung. I'm sorry f-for thinking you're so pretty,'' Byeongkwan's speech is starting to get muffled by the snot filling up his nose and now there are about three tears rolling down his cheeks, ''I'm sorry for wanting to hold you in ways  _I'm not allowed to hold you_. I'm sorry for wanting to kiss you, hyung.'' 

 

At this point, Byeongkwan's head has fallen back into his arms and he's hiccuping softly, tears freely cascading down his rosy pink facade. Byeongkwan says one last muffled sentence with a sense of finality, ''You're just e-everything I've w-wanted and I _h-hate_  myself for feeling this way.''

 

Everything is quiet for a couple of seconds, save for Byeongkwan's sniffling. Sehyoon's mouth is hanging open and his mind has stopped working. He's still staring at Byeongkwan like that and when he looks up, the younger boy can't help but flinch.

 

Byeongkwan breaks the silence, ''H-hyung?. . ." 

 

Suddenly, Sehyoon goes into overdrive and he's grinning from ear to ear. He wants to laugh in glee, he  _really_  does, but he knows Byeongkwan will get the wrong idea so he just buckles down and spills his thoughts.

 

''Byeonggie. Sweetheart,  _baby_ ,'' Sehyoon breathes out, he's sitting on his haunches now, leaning towards Byeongkwan. The younger has a face of confusion that morphs into bewilderment, ''It's not a bad thing to like guys, Byeonggie. Love is love and you're not a burden because of it.'' He's subconsciously inching closer to Byeongkwan now. The younger male drops his arms and feet down in a slow manner as if confused to what Sehyoon is trying to do, ''I can't believe this. This is really happening.''

 

Sehyoon can't believe  _himself_. Even after all these months imagining what it would be like, confessing his love on the floor of a bathroom at two in the morning is not one of them. Nonetheless, he's still happy. He steels himself and, ''I feel the same, Byeongkwan. You're beautiful and handsome and the best person I've ever met. I can't believe I'm telling you this. I never even  _thought_  of you feeling the same.''

 

Sehyoon is right in front of Byeongkwan now, a watery smile adorning his soft features. He's staring at Byeongkwan with  _love_  in his eyes and he wants to kiss the boy so bad, but that can wait. His hands reach up to hesitantly touch Byeongkwan and he pauses, waiting to see if the younger man is okay with this. Sehyoon doesn't receive a verbal answer, just the sight of Byeongkwan staring at his hands and the tips of his ears turning red. 

 

He takes this as an OK and cups Byeongkwan's face. His thumbs are rubbing the tear tracks on the younger boy's cheeks and he's smiling ever so softly. Sehyoon thinks he sees Byeongkwan smile back.

 

The older man sits there admiring the boy in front of him,  _even with your face blotchy and your lips raw from all the biting, you're still so beautiful_. Sehyoon internally sighs and brings himself out of his head and he finishes, ''I like you so much, Byeongkwan. Hell, I might even love you. But, what you're feeling for me? I'm feeling it too.'' 

 

Finally, Byeongkwan is slowly lighting up. There's disbelief written all over his features as if he can't believe what he's hearing.

 

''You mean that, hyung?'' Byeongkwan says, voice small and eyes wide as he stares at Sehyoon. Sehyoon chuckles softly as he cards his fingers through Byeongkwan's chestnut hair, pulling a strand back and placing it behind his ear. He lets his hand rest there for a bit before dropping it down to Byeongkwan's shoulder. ''If I didn't why would I be on the floor of our bathroom playing with your hair?'' Sehyoon says with mirth in his tone. Byeongkwan giggles shortly.

 

''You think, does this mean we, -are we going to .  . .'' Byeongkwan splutters. He doesn't know how to say what he wants to say but Sehyoon encourages him, giving the younger boy a slight quirk of the eyebrows. Byeongkwan isn't looking Sehyoon in the eye when he says, ''Does this mean we can be boyfriends?'' 

 

His face has gone completely red, he's looking at the floor and now Sehyoon can't help but burst out laughing. Byeongkwan looks at him with a glare in his eyes and his face all scrunched up, ''Don't make fun of me _!_  This a serious question,'' the younger boy crosses his arms from where they were laying at his side.

 

''Sorry, you're just so . . .  _ah,_ you're just so c _u_ te, _'_ '' Sehyoon says in a voice you would use to talk to a child, extending the 'u' and the gummiest smile on his face.

 

Byeongkwan lightly bumps his chest with his fist. ''You're mean,'' Byeongkwan sighs and this time his hand grasps the material of the shirt Sehyoon is wearing. The younger has something in mind but he doesn't want to be the one to initiate.

 

''Hyung, can you kiss me now?'' Byeongkwan says in his best baby voice, batting his eyelashes and scrunching his lips so they come together. Sehyoon laughs gently again before placing a hand on the younger's thigh, ''Only for you, sweetheart.''

 

Then, Sehyoon is leaning in and Byeongkwan's grip on his shirt is tighter, his other hand coming to rest on Sehyoon's shoulder. The older man comes close enough where they can feel each other's breath on their faces, but nothing yet, Sehyoon's just teasing. Byeongkwan has a big, dopey smile on his face as Sehyoon bumps their noses together lightly. Finally, Sehyoon brushes his lips against the younger boy's, pecking them before completely pressing their lips together. 

 

They're molding against each other and Byeongkwan can't seem to feel anything other than Sehyoon. The older man's hand has gone from his thigh to rest on the back of Byeongkwan's neck. He's pulling the younger man closer until they're chest-to-chest. Like this, Byeongkwan is surrounded by Sehyoon and he feels safe. Byeongkwan is happy, he concludes, sighing against the elder's mouth.

 

Sehyoon breaks away, a string of saliva connecting their lips. The older man starts to pepper kisses all over his face, traveling from his mouth, to his nose, to his forehead, and a big, wet one on the cheek (just for luck). With every kiss Sehyoon, in his mind, had been telling the younger man _I love you._  One day he'll have the chance to say it aloud.

 

Byeongkwan giggles, scrunching up his nose before reconnecting their lips together in another kiss. Sehyoon teasingly nips at Byeongkwan's lower lip and he hears Byeongkwan splutter before pushing Sehyoon slightly, adding some distance between the two. The older man is laughing happily as Byeongkwan slaps his hands on his face to cover the ginormous blush enveloping his entire face. '' _Hyung!_ You have to  _warn_  me first you know!'' Byeongkwan whisper screams, eyebrows furrowed and fingers parted on his face just to reveal his eyes. 

 

Sehyoon is still laughing, though it has died down a bit, when he stands up and brushes off the imaginary dust on his pants. He has a twinkle in his eyes as he offers his hand to Byeongkwan, ''C'mon, Byeonggie. Enough bathroom floors today. Let's go back to bed.''

 

Byeongkwan pulls himself up with Sehyoon's help and he lets out a grunt. Together, they wash their faces, splashing water at each other before leaving the washroom. They make sure to turn off the lights and close the door behind them. Hand in hand they walk back to their shared room quietly, surprised that no one has woken up yet. Entering the room, they gather all the blankets again, slowly starting to feel the cold that left them a while ago. 

 

 

 

 

Later into the night, when Sehyoon's arms are tight around Byeongkwan once again, and the younger still can't fall asleep, he listens to his lover's heartbeat and traces patterns on his thighs. Sehyoon won't be awake to hear it but when the silence is peaceful and the atmosphere has settled, Byeongkwan whispers into the air,

 

''Thanks for everything, hyung. I love you.''

 

Then, he falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first story i've successfully completed. i hope you enjoyed! leave comments!!!! give kudos!!! if you spot any errors or you would like for me to add a tag, please tell me. i am my own beta so i don't catch things sometimes. constructive criticism is encouraged!
> 
> find me on twitter: @idyllkim


End file.
